


绸缪  上

by 009820



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/009820/pseuds/009820
Summary: 宇智波带土生日贺文





	绸缪  上

问诊室坏了锁的门被砰地撞开，与此伴随的婴儿啼哭闯进这片不太大的空间，它们挤入旗木卡卡西的外耳道后，变成了一台绞肉机，随即又毫不客气地往他的螺旋器里闯。卡卡西愁，愁得头发都白了，却还是笑眯眯地转过头说，还没轮到您嘞，请按顺序来。只有这种时候他才开始庆幸这几沓邋遢的长刘海是个遮挡表情的好货。而对方抱着襁褓却无意理睬他的提醒，这位年轻的女士看起来焦急万分，她冲卡卡西叫嚷个不停，并且俯身凑近试图让卡卡西瞧见怀中婴儿糟糕的状况，实际上桌子上的电脑挡住了卡卡西的视线。

卡卡西无奈地请求她莫要着急上火，这时坐在一旁的另一位母亲按捺不住了，她站起身，语气刺喇喇地冒着火药星子味儿，大姐您没看见我家孩子现在正在看病吗？言下之意是，你是个什么东西？她边说边指上身旁咳成猴屁股脸的小姑娘。卡卡西愁，愁得眼睛都懒得睁开。

年轻女士恼羞成怒，不知是因为被指责道德还是被叫成大姐，或许是急于自家孩子的病情，两人霎时间吵作叽叽喳喳的一团。女人天生的薄声带高速震动使她们的声音刺耳无比，像是在进行一场论谁更尖锐的竞争，接着，两个孩子的哭闹也加入了这场趣味赛。菜市场的鸡飞狗跳莫过于此。

卡卡西坐在一旁不吭声，片刻后，他握着鼠标的手向上用力抬起又砸下，哐当一声紧致地落在桌面上，打断了女人的争吵，四重奏变成二重奏。卡卡西愁，愁得他想立马去世。

他掏出手机拨打了一个号码：“天藏，来换班。”

“嗯？可是前辈，这个时间不......”卡卡西挂断，揣着兜浑身无力地走出儿科问诊室，留下身后两个大哭的病患和两个目瞪口呆的病患家属。

随后他越过走廊上簇拥着的小孩和大人们，三步作两步来到院长办公室，而千手柱间正趴在桌子上写写划划。卡卡西猜想，兴许自己此时看起来还不如院长养的那盆又奄又萎的绿植。

  “院长”卡卡西开口：“我申请休假。”

   千手柱间抬头：“哦？”他发出一个音调堪称响亮的语气助词，“这可不像旗木医生的风格。”

    卡卡西回答：“您应该知道，儿科很容易变成精神科。”

    千手柱间是个信奉并奉行民主的院长，他十分体谅下属，于是未经过思考便开始着手为卡卡西开具证明，这时候，一个电话打断了他。“斑？”千手柱间歪着脖子将手机抵在肩膀上，一脸乐呵。卡卡西无意去听他人的通话内容，于是开始默背乘法口诀以分散自己的注意力，但他发誓，自己的的确确听到千手柱间说，今晚来机场接你！

卡卡西将四八三十二背成了四八三十六，他想，宇智波斑今晚回国。

千手柱间一通叽里呱啦后总算挂掉了电话，他继续埋头写休假证明，却突然被卡卡西握住了他的笔。千手柱间惊诧抬头，卡卡西笑道：“您说得极对，请假不是我的风格。”

他走出院长办公室，带了门后倚在上面。

宇智波带土今晚就要回来了。

 

傍晚时分，卡卡西确认儿科诊室走廊上的哭声都渐渐变小直至消失后，他才大手大脚地推开自己问诊室的大门，迎面对上天藏大和的苦相脸。“刚刚的事真是对不住你了。”卡卡西挠头致歉。

“前辈，翘班不是你的风格。”

“听家属说你还发脾气了。”天藏大和从转椅上移开屁股：“这可不像旗木医生的风格。”

卡卡西觉得这句话颇具似曾相识的意味，于是思忖一番便得到了答案，他说：“天藏，你身上难道有院长先生的细胞吗？”

 

医院是根令人心旷神怡的救命稻草，或是瘟疫那样避之不及，卡卡西穿过门诊楼的大厅，做清洁的值班护士捋着耳发振奋起精神同他问好，他却想反问，您说的是什么好？人满为患时这里是细菌滋生的菜市场，再高价的清洁工也要惨叫一声倒地不起；人去楼空后这里是比自己更为空荡的惨白，白得令他一仰难尽，心寒眸酸。咒骂与赞誉混药味和消毒水味儿，咕溜钻进他毛孔了，溶进肠道里成了排泄物。卡卡西从不愿赞美它，又一成不变地赖着它。除非——究竟除非后还能添个啥？卡卡西费脑水想了，除非宇智波带土也在这里。

 

几个小时后，卡卡西躺在自家沙发上看成人书籍，浴室里的哗哗水声在安静中尤为聒噪，对于卡卡西来说，威力不减抽血时尖叫的小孩，但这回偏偏是让他满心欢喜又蠢蠢欲动的。浴室门锁咔哒一声传来的时候，他坐起身，将没脸没皮的成人书籍藏进沙发厚实深陷的缝隙里。

宇智波带土还留在浴室里大叫：“卡卡西！借一件睡衣！”

卡卡西回到卧室翻找，并且同时思考着为什么宇智波带土会钻进自家的浴室。他找到自己的睡衣，又立马扔了回去，心说不能让自个儿裸体。一个小时前宇智波带土在电话里告诉他，宇智波斑没有在国内准备好住处，卡卡西绝不会对此表示怀疑，他完全可以在脑中构想出那位宇智波斑先生在上厕所时或者打保龄球时突然决意要回国的场景，并且卡卡西知道，五年前他带着宇智波带土出国学中医时就变卖了房产。他接着在衣柜里捣出一件夏季睡衣，随即十分理智地淘汰了它。后来卡卡西堵在门口问，你为何不去借宿于宇智波止水先生，宇智波带土给了他一个颇为拐弯抹角的答案——宇智波佐助已经是一个学校寄宿生了。

卡卡西总算找到了一件称心如意的衣服，这是他们在学生时代的神无毗桥修学旅行时，宇智波带土被忽悠买的景点纪念品。卡卡西之所以认为它称心如意，不仅是在于它松松垮垮的样式，更为重要的是可以对宇智波带土进行一番阔别已久且妙趣横生的嘲讽。

他将这件古董衣服送到浴室门口，瞧见宇智波带土开了一条缝，将湿漉漉的手臂探出来在空气中胡乱摸索着，直接拍上了卡卡西的胸口。卡卡西没有后退，反倒是那条肌肉紧实的手臂快速瑟缩了一下。

卡卡西将衣服搭在他手臂上，说：“换上它，你会感谢我的。”

他站在门口，磨砂玻璃门内朦胧的影像被尽收眼底，宇智波带土紧致而肉感的体型轮廓，他变着角度穿裤子的姿势，他对着镜子擦头发的动作。卡卡西像是生吞了几十斤春药，肠子要被烧得溶成几截儿，轻飘飘的像是灵魂咻地出窍，渐渐分不清天花板和地砖了，他这么计划着，自己永远也不会对当事人做任何有关这层美妙的磨砂玻璃的善意提醒。

宇智波带土关上浴室灯，卡卡西听见了自己喉管里咽唾液的声音。之后，他并没有迎来想象中的对方恼羞成怒的脸，实际上，宇智波带土看上去喜悦极了，他指着衣服正面“神无毗”三个大字说：“你居然还帮我保留着它吗？卡卡西，我可真爱你！”

卡卡西语气温柔，他答道：“当然，这是最珍重的回忆。”

卡卡西在心里说，带土，我也爱你。

 

他们理所当然地睡进了唯一的卧室，就像是要好的玩伴吃同一碗饭那样理所当然，而实际上，宇智波带土和旗木卡卡西实在称不上要好的玩伴。

宇智波带土躺在床上，卡卡西翻箱倒柜找棉被。

宇智波带土说：“明天我和斑老头儿就回木叶医院。”

卡卡西明知故问：“中医内科吗？”

回答：“是，我尽量申请把诊疗室调到儿科附近。”卡卡西想说“那倒不必了”，出口却变成“好啊”。一时之间，他竟没分清究竟哪句才是真材实料。他将一床毛毯扔到宇智波带土脸上，漫不经心道：“将就一下。”随即顺手摁下了墙壁上吊灯的开关。

卡卡西摸黑爬上床，睡在右侧，躺下去时后脑勺却落了个空。他百般庆幸地挪到左侧，将脑袋和宇智波带土的头靠在一起，对方荆棘丛般扎肉的头发刮擦着自己的耳廓。卡卡西察觉到宇智波带土的气息是要说话，于是聪明地抢在之前开口：“嘛，只有一个枕头，宇智波先生将就一下。”

宇智波带土倒是改掉了聒噪的习惯，很快，卡卡西听清了挂钟里指针转动的沙沙声，并在掌握节奏后猜测此刻的时间。该死，他承认，逞一时之快占便宜是个糟糕的主意，卡卡西听着近在咫尺的均匀呼吸声，贴住侧脸的头发如同针扎那般使他惴惴不安，他甚至能感受到宇智波带土身体传来的具有压迫的温热了，没由来的，卡卡西认为自己遭受了鬼压床。宇智波带土翻了个身，卡卡西无法知道他是否已经睡着，但这个举动无疑是种体贴的救赎。

他慎微地扭动颈脖活络筋骨，接着，卡卡西也将身体侧向同样的方向，他神使鬼差地将胸膛贴在宇智波带土的后背上，手臂绕上对方的手臂，仿佛是身体里的血液都汹涌着汇聚到那里，迫使卡卡西这样做的。卡卡西相信，他永远也无法解释自己这一刻以及之后的行为，如果非要给出一个说法的话，科学唯物主义医生将信奉鬼神附身论。

宇智波带土突然开口说话了：“你抱我干什么？”

卡卡西说：“我喜欢你。”

两秒钟的沉寂，宇智波带土迅速翻身的同时挣脱了卡卡西双臂的束缚，他将卡卡西反抵在身下，桂圆籽一样的眼珠子骨碌转着，目光在他脸上扫了一遍又一遍，盯得卡卡西颅内生出一颗心脏，砰砰砰得要把他头盖骨震碎，又兀的紧缩，扯得眼眶发涩。他将卡卡西的话换掉主语重复了一遍，尾音上扬：“你喜欢我。”

卡卡西想点头，却意识到他只要稍微前倾就能使他们的鼻尖来一场车祸。于是他选择将肢体语言改为直接语言：“我从小就喜欢你。”

毫无预料地，宇智波带土低头吻他了。

片刻后，他放开了微微喘气的卡卡西。宇智波带土问：“什么感觉？”

卡卡西眯起眼，他在黑咕隆咚中看不清宇智波带土的脸，他回答道：“硬的感觉。”

宇智波带土掀起卡卡西上衣的下摆，将冰凉的手探了进去，手掌覆在他的腰侧，几根手指交替划过对方腹外斜肌的凹陷纹理，卡卡西在他身下打了个哆嗦。

这时宇智波带土听起来语气不满：“你越来越体虚了。”

他哼哼道：“卡卡西，你怎么还改不掉要工作不要命的封建陋习？”

又捏住卡卡西的手腕：“在中医里这叫阳气不足。我去找斑搞点黄芪和当归来，明晚给你炖羊肉汤。”

接着继续补充：“还要去买连翘泡茶，不要在便利店买......”

“带土”卡卡西抬头，咬住宇智波带土的嘴唇，强行终止他的医者仁心。他的手指箍住了对方的后脑勺，支棱的短发被紧紧夹在指缝间折了角度，他倒回枕头里，说：“你要明白，我现在很热，带土。”

宇智波带土愣神，但他很快便反应过来，并在心里暗骂自己废物。

他直起身将卡卡西的双腿抬起，缠到自己腰腹两侧，卡卡西十分知趣又稍有些费力地弓起腰部，蹭着床单褪下了松紧腰带的睡裤，前端与对方厚实布料下的凸起物错落相撞。他抓起宇智波带土的手，带着他顺进自己的三角裤，覆上已经微微抬头的老二。宇智波带土握着那根发硬的性欲权杖，开始琢磨自己的这玩意儿是否能让卡卡西自愧不如。

卡卡西笑：“嗯？害羞？”宇智波带土俯身，故意眨着眼使睫毛戏扫卡卡西的脸颊：“怎么会。”他用舌尖来回斡刮卡卡西的耳廓，津液濡湿内侧细密短小的茸毛：“我早就把你操过千遍百遍了。”卡卡西此刻认为宇智波带土的舌头是一条精致的小电鳗，滑溜溜地为自己的五脏六腑统统过了一遍美妙的低压电流，他的下颌硌住宇智波带土的颈窝，稍稍喘着气问道：“这么重大的事我本人怎么不知道？”

宇智波带土含着他软嗒嗒湿漉漉的薄耳垂,话语呢喃不清：“......因为是在梦里。”

卡卡西感到侥幸，并且由衷感激这片伸手不见五指的黑暗，但他同时又怨恨着因寒冬而失去温度的空气，因为如此一来，他脸上灼人且急切的热量会被宇智波带土视作把柄的。

宇智波带土用脑袋拱起卡卡西的衣服，将他舔得粘稠一片，卡卡西小时候见过宇智波带土舔酸奶盖，敷得满脸都是乳白色的胶状物，当时卡卡西还逮着就嘲讽他幼稚，不屑万分。如今换了这副光景，宇智波带土将自己当成了黏腻腻的奶盖正舔得忘情，把自己两颗水灵灵的乳头当成吸管吸出滋溜滋溜的一串响儿，他却只能抱着他的后脑勺，烧透廉耻心的同时又莫名嫉妒起酸奶来。

             

 

冬季的早晨来得极快，宇智波带土睁眼见周围仍旧黑得找不到焦点，他迷糊间瞥见卡卡西正坐着伸懒腰，擅做主张地认为此时处于夜晚的中场休息终止时间，长胳膊一抬便将他扯过来亲。卡卡西显然是毫无防备，失去受力点那样整个上半身砸在宇智波带土胸口上。

“带......带土......”

这个被睡意包裹的、迷迷糊糊的吻显然毫无技巧可言，宇智波带土宽厚的手掌将卡卡西大半个头颅都包住，死死按在自己脸上，他的舌头在卡卡西口腔内没有节奏地跌跌撞撞，像个不清醒的醉汉，甚至试图去挑逗对方的鼻孔。卡卡西轻轻咬上宇智波带土的下唇，趁对方缓神的间隙挣扎出来，“够了带土。”他两指掰开宇智波带土的眼皮：“上班了。”

一个小时后，两人齐齐出现在木叶医院。这引来不可避免的关注视线，一半来自看卡卡西的新同事，另一半来自看宇智波带土的旧同事。卡卡西感到些许不适，但他露在口罩外的双眼依然笑眯眯。

迈特凯说，哟！这不是带土吗！好久不见啊！在外面过得好吗？

大和天藏说，前辈早上好！咦......这位是......？

宇智波带土本想与迈特凯来一场热情的青春寒暄，但他听到这个陌生白大褂的提问后，便迅速转移了注意力，他一脚横插到卡卡西跟前，揽过了卡卡西的肩膀，像头雄赳赳的公鸡，挺着冠子嘚瑟极了。

“初次见面，我是宇智波带土，旗木医生的男朋友。”

之后宇智波带土是被卡卡西强行拽走的，儿科诊室里，卡卡西坐在转椅上一动不动，宇智波带土站在侧旁，对方的白口罩以及角度问题使他看不清卡卡西的脸。他只好选择蹲下来，从下往上仰视卡卡西。

“生气了？”

“没有。”卡卡西躲避着目光对他笑：“只是觉得，似乎有些难以见人了呢。”

宇智波带土摘下卡卡西的口罩，双手捧着他的脸。

“听着，卡卡西。”他直视他的眼睛：“听着，在外面的这五年，我遇到了不少同样的人，我见识过那种偷偷摸摸的辛苦，他们被环境或是自己逼得十分妄自菲薄，而我发誓要正大光明，我爱你。”他补述道：“你知道的，我姓宇智波。”

   卡卡西看见宇智波带土的眼睛似乎是化作了湍急的漩涡，几乎要把自己的魂儿抽干了，他从前见到的尽是这个人的插科打诨抑或恶语相向，而此时，神又是何等眷顾，何等恩赐。卡卡西情不自禁低头去亲吻宇智波带土，以此表示他已经认同了宇智波带土的说法。可问诊室的门却不合时宜地被打开了。

   “卡卡西，院长让你联系带......”千手纲手在原地呆愣，然后迅速地大跨步迈出问诊室，顺便将门摔出一声罕见的回音，稍后，她隔着门大喊，宇智波带土！滚去我爷爷的办公室！  
     
   宇智波带土问：“你怎么不锁门？”

卡卡西无奈：“门锁坏很久了。”

 

在宇智波带土离开的一整天里，卡卡西难能可贵地对着医院里的消毒水味神清气爽起来，甚至给哭哭啼啼不愿打针的小孩讲了个笑话。没有患者来的闲隙里，他便翻出在文件夹中鱼目混珠的黄色漫画看，不知不觉哼起跑调的小曲儿来。并且，他还抽空偷偷去了一趟理发店。

中午，一个带着工具箱的中年男人出现了，声称是一位宇智波先生找来的换锁匠。卡卡西躲在电脑后埋头低笑，他认为宇智波带土实在可爱得要命。

换锁匠走后，宇智波带土就大大咧咧地站到了门口，他转了个夸张的圈儿，向卡卡西展示他刚领到的白大褂，一片白喇喇的、折痕尚未褪去的崭新面料晃得卡卡西虚起了眼，这与他身上长寿的布褂子形成了一种微妙的色彩对比。

宇智波带土检查了门锁，确认完好后凑到卡卡西跟前来，他解开对方白大褂的扣子，顺着扁平的细绳从衣服里抽出卡卡西的医师牌。宇智波带土将它和自己方才办理的医师牌靠在一起，上面是两人标准的不苟一笑式证件照，他用暧昧的语气问卡卡西：“你看这样像不像结婚证？”

卡卡西盯着牌子上的两个名字并排列成一行，暗自慨叹着，生命的交汇莫过于此了。他前额的碎发贴拢宇智波带土敞亮的额头，说：“你这是在求婚吗？”

“你可以这样理解。”

“可是我们才交往了不到一天。”

“我们互相暗恋了多少年来着？”宇智波带土故作疑惑，甚至装模作样地扳起了手指。

   卡卡西哭笑不得，他欲扣上白大褂的扣子，却被宇智波带土拦了下来，并且纽扣又被向下开了几颗。卡卡西摇着头退到桌前：“不行，带土，这里不行。”  
     
    宇智波带土迅速瞥了一眼门，他说：“新锁的质量非常棒。”  
     
    又补充道：“下班了。”

随即他上前双手撑住桌沿，将卡卡西圈在手臂内亲吻他的左眼，那里贯穿了一道浅淡的、卡卡西替自己挨的疤痕。对方的睫毛嵌进他支支岔岔的唇纹，宇智波带土发硬的嘴角能模糊地摹出那条疤痕的凸起，他的牙齿隔着层眼皮，磕上一颗转动不安的眼球。他的嘴唇贴住卡卡西皮肤顺着疤痕走向缓慢向下拖动，顺势摘下了卡卡西整日舍不得离身的医用口罩。

卡卡西极其没有原则地入了迷，他抬起下颌，将嘴唇送到宇智波带土面前。他们疯狂地接吻，两条舌头不停变换地点纠缠，在空气中用舌尖旋转相撞；卡卡西稍微退回去，宇智波带土便食髓知味般莽撞地冲进去吸食与舌根咫尺距离的垂腭，这颗柔软的红宝石脆弱得令人揪心，宇智波带土稍微一碰，它便像摆锤那样做起了即兴单摆运动。

宇智波带土掀起将卡卡西的毛线背心和衬衫，他有点焦躁，其来源于卡卡西扎进裤子的保暖衣，他想，卡卡西果然体虚，同时盘算好了要在买羊肉排骨时该如何讲价；宇智波带土的脑子转得快，而手指的灵活度似乎更胜一筹，转眼间他已经将作祟的手塞进卡卡西的衣服深处将对方胸前的乳首做弄了几个回合，惹得卡卡西在接吻间喘息得更加厉害。唾液交换造成的叽咕水声配上卡卡西的惊喘实在悦耳得要夺去人命。

另一只手当然不会作壁上观，它连拉带扯地脱下卡卡西的裤子，白花花的肉隔着薄内裤被桌沿割了个冷冰冰的措手不及，卡卡西力求与对方身体贴合得滴水不泄，试图进行索取温度的尝试。宇智波带土捏着卡卡西极具手感的臀瓣，按摩间不瘟不火地摸索到双峰间深陷的沟壑处，在那眼干涸的泉眼儿旁转转溜溜。戏弄够了，宇智波带土也几乎按捺不住，他用手指为卡卡西做了个寥寥草草的扩张，便解开自己的裤腰带，将他翻过身去按在桌子上肏干。卡卡西面对着黑屏的电脑屏幕，但他在上面清晰地看到了两人高频伏动的身体以及他自己，射精瞬间的表情。

他们步履维艰地转移到问诊室的另一侧，卡卡西腾出一只手来，拉开遮帘，里面是他平时检查病情时用的支架床。两人焦躁地脱了鞋，宇智波带土一个翻身上去，他靠着墙壁，屁股稳稳当当地落在蓝白条纹的床单上。卡卡西单膝跪在地上，砖缝硌得他膝盖红了一片桃花色，他钻进宇智波带土双腿间，抓起对方的肿胀的肉棒子舔舐铃口，又拿灵巧的舌尖扫着冠状沟，卷出些许色情的水渍声，惹得宇智波带土蜷起脚趾拿指甲刮擦白大褂下卡卡西的屁股。后者顺势向下，牙尖不痒不痛地划过烂糟糟的褶皱，舌头还在缠着柱身转溜儿，烫得他舌尖发白，却是要高温融化了。

“卡卡西。”他把自己的大腿拍得啪啪响：“上来，卡卡西。”肉眼可见的粘稠液体敷在他鼠蹊处反着亮晶晶的光。

卡卡西的白大褂下一片空荡荡，他晕头转向地跨坐在宇智波带土身上，他酸痛的大腿维持着一个诡谲的姿势不住颤抖，直到身下毫不客气地吞没那整根巨物，卡卡西才如释重负地瘫贴在宇智波带土胸前。

卡卡西哽咽着说，继续吧，带土，再来一次。接着他感到震惊无比，性欲如同大麻那样令人难以全身而退，阅遍成人读物却几乎没有感觉的卡卡西曾是不信这点的。他曾无法理解为何人类执着于棍子捅进洞里这一重复单调的无聊快感，如今卡卡西却发了疯般地祈求宇智波带土的粗壮老二能种在自己的屁眼儿里生根发芽。


End file.
